Cuddling
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day two, your OTP cuddling. Varrick and Zhu Li cuddle after their first time.


Varrick's hips thrusted a few last times against hers, slowing to a still. She sighed in displeasure when he pulled out of her, missing him already, though they had been going at it for so long that she was sore in the best way, and he gave a grunt that felt like an apology. Bracing himself on his elbows, he took a good look at her, grinning like an idiot, and gave her a lazy kiss before rolling off of her on the other side of the king-size bed, spreading his limbs, closing his eyes. For a while, Zhu Li was afraid he'd fallen asleep but his breath was still ragged. Not that she could blame him. She felt breathless herself. Eventually he turned his head slightly, just enough to see her.

"Well, Zhu Li, I think you just made me the happiest man in the world."

If she wasn't already completely red in the face after what their lovemaking, she might have blushed at that.

"I'm a little bit sore," she confessed, "but I daresay I'm pretty happy too."

"Come here."

He lifted an arm to call her closer, but seemed overall exhausted and the gesture was half hearted. She felt the same. He had brought her to the highest of pleasure several times in the past hours, her whole body had endured more than she ever thought possible, as his had, and even her throat was sore after the cries he had got out of her.

"I don't think I can move a muscle any time soon, actually."

He raised an eyebrow and let his arm fall back on the bed. He gave her koala-puppy eyes.

"You don't like cuddling?"

She thought on that for a while. She could not really claim that she was experienced in the field of physical relationships. In fact, in most definitions of the word, Varrick had just been her first. She had never cuddled with anyone before but she would be lying if she said the idea didn't appeal to her. But she was so utterly tired too... Moving across the bed seemed like such a long distance.

"If you want to cuddle, _you _can come here, Varrrick."

He stared at her blankly and threw his head back on the pillow.

"Come on, Zhu Li, come to me, there's barely a foot between us! You can't be serious!"

"I never joke. _You_ made me this tired with your... _thing_ and your kisses. I can't move a finger, I feel like I'd fall apart."

"I was the one doing the thrusting! I should be the more tired one!"

"... Are you suggesting I was just lying there like a koi-starfish? Because I can recall being very active, especially when it came to pleasuring you, Sir!"

Even though he claimed to have lost all strength, he visibly shrunk away from her and averted his eyes.

"Don't call me Sir when you're mad, please, it's scary," he mumbled under his breath.

"Then get your butt here and let's _cuddle_."

She felt strangely empowered saying such things. After years and years of never saying anything out of line, never daring answer back when he asked horrible things of her, she had every right to demand things from time to time, especially harmless things such as him moving closer for cuddling. She wasn't really too tired that she couldn't have crossed the distance between them on the bed, but she just liked to know that he would do it if she refused for whatever reason.

Varrick ended up in her arms after all, and she was more than happy to hold him as he put his head on her chest and nestled against her side.

"See, it wasn't that hard."

"Give me a couple minutes, my sweet tiger seal, and I'll show you hard."

She chuckled, a raspy sound that was nothing like her normal self.

"I think I'll pass, thanks. If we do any more of this tonight, I might pass out."

"I'll take that as a compliment to what we did!"

"You may. I'm fully satisfied."

Though it was only the first time she was doing this, Zhu Li had to admit that she was very much convinced of the virtues of cuddling. Varrick was keeping her warm, though after all they had done, she did not think she could ever be cold again. He had transmitted her the true warmth he possessed, the one that came from inside. Happiness.

His arms were wrapped around her, and hers around him, and she was running her fingers through his hair and it was as soft as it looked. She remembered all the times she had wanted to do that as his assistant and smiled. Life had chosen a very strange way of rewarding her for her loyalty. She hugged Varrick closer to her and closed her eyes, humming in happiness. Cuddling was definitely in her plans every time they shared a bed from now on.


End file.
